1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of heath chairs, and in particular to a lightweight, durable and foldable beach chair.
2. Background of the Invention
Folding beach chairs are well known in the art. Typical beach chairs are foldable “lounge” style chairs which include hack and seat support frames which typically comprise assemblies of tubular metal rods. Upon, the back and seat support frames are mounted flexible hack and seat supports, which typically comprise a mesh of flexible fabric bands. The back and seat support frames are generally hinged such that the chairs can be folded for carrying and unfolded for use.
A variety of folding beach chair designs using the general construction described above have been manufactured. Most such designs suffer from certain common drawbacks. In particular, because the chairs need to be lightweight in order to allow for easy transportation to and from, typically, a user's vehicle and the beach, the tubular metal rods used to form the frames are made relatively thin to reduce weight and are therefore relatively weak, bend easily, and generally cannot withstand rough handling. The tubes used to make the frames of prior art beach chairs are frequently made of steel and consequently tend to rust over time, which leads to jamming of the folding mechanism and degradation of the device as a whole.
The hinged joints of typical prior art beach chairs are also an area of weakness. The joints typically comprise pins through holes in the tubular members which form the frames. With repeated folding and unfolding and repeated loading with the weight of an occupant. The holes become elongated around the pins and thus become loose over time. The use of pins through holes in tubular members also makes prior art beach chairs highly susceptible to becoming jammed with sand which causes further impairment, and often complete impairment, to the folding function. The hollow, tubular members of prior an beach chairs also become a repository for sand, and when the chair is brought inside a car or home, sand then is carried into that location, often spilling out of the chair onto the floor. The use of a large number moving parts in prior art chairs also leads to a rapid breakdown of the chair and the folding mechanism, often to the point of non-usability.
The mesh of fabric bands which form the seating supports and backrest supports of prior art beach chairs is another area of weakness. These supports typically tend to stretch and sag and lose their resiliency over time after repeatedly be loaded with a user's weight. As the fabric bands which form the supports stretch and sag, the chairs become uncomfortable. The seat fabric is also susceptible to becoming degraded and moldy due to repeated exposure to not only the elements but also moisture after a user has come back from swimming in the ocean and sits in the chair.
When using a foldable prior art beach chair, the user may only remain in the seated position. Therefore, if a user chooses to lie down in the sand, they must set out a separate towel in a separate space, causing the user to have to get up and move in order to lie down. The heat of the sun may also cause metallic components of a prior art beach chair to heat up to temperatures that are uncomfortable to a user. Due to their inherent deficiencies, prior art folding beach chairs tend to be disposed of by consumers after a relatively short period of time.
In view of the aforementioned deficiencies in typical prior art beach chairs, there is a need for a new type of folding beach chair that dispenses with the rod and fabric band style of construction, typical of the prior art. Such a new chair design should be comfortable, lightweight and foldable, yet also durable and able to withstand rough handling.